Freezing Sky Clan
Introduction To the north of the inner parts of the Land of South Morning was a tribe with a name that shocked the entire land. The tribe’s name was Freezing Sky.The Great Tribe of Freezing Sky was one of the only two great tribes in the Land of South MorningThe main tribe was located to the north of South Morning. While it might not be big, there were numerous tribes of various sizes belonging to Freezing Sky in the Land of South Morning. With these tribes, not only did it make the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky’s power to be on par with the Great Tribe of Western Sea and shock the entire Land of South Morning, it also posed difficulties for the Shamans outside the barrier for the last thousands of years.Freezing Sky Clan was created a long time ago, during the early days of the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky. They also used the tribe to develop a school belonging to a middle-sized tribe to one that belonged to a big tribe. It was located in the north of the Land of South Morning, a mountain range covered in snow.This particular region was the only region that was covered in snow throughout the year within the barrier erected around the Land of South Morning. The school took up half of the northern region, and same as the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky Clan, they were the strongest force in the north.Freezing Sky Clan was huge, and there were a lot of disciples in there. They all came from the myriad tribes in the area governed by Freezing Sky Clan. There were nine main mountains in the Great Frozen Plains. The nine mountains were covered by snow and surrounded the entire region. Each of the mountains could be called a sect of Freezing Sky Clan.There were shorter ice mountains behind the nine main mountains that connected with each other and spanned endlessly, though they seemed to be strewn out on the ground in a disorderly manner. If someone looked from high in the sky, they would see that the mountains were positioned in a manner akin to a Rune, and they exuded a mighty and intimidating presence.It was rumored that to the north of South Morning was an ocean. However, that ocean was frozen with an Art when Freezing Sky Clan was formed thousands of years ago, causing the ocean to look like a layer of ice on earth, and that was where Freezing Sky Clan was based. There were also rumors that there was still seawater underneath the endless layer of ice under Freezing Sky Clan. However, no one knew exactly why Freezing Sky Clan chose to build the school there and freeze the ocean to become a piece of land.The nine main mountains and the numerous subordinate mountains were like a gigantic fortress that formed Freezing Sky Clan on the endless plains of ice.However, located in the air above the nine mountains was a building that served as a landmark for Freezing Sky Clan. That building was known as the Heaven Gate. That was how Freezing Sky came to have its name.